Renkotsu's temple
|image name=Renkotsu's temple.png |viz manga=Renkotsu's temple |english tv= |nihongo=煉骨の寺 |romaji=Renkotsu no tera |location=Japan |status=Destroyed |owner=*Monks *Renkotsu |residents= |affiliation=*Monks *Renkotsu |imagecat= }} This temple in the northeastern region was commandeered by Renkotsu of the Shichinintai. It was on top of a large hill with many stairs that lead towards it. History The monk Shōji and his master discovered the temple after fleeing from the sight of Kyōkotsu. Shōji's master believed it to be a figment of Shōji's imagination and the two of them left before they could enter it. Renkotsu later arrived at the temple and surveyed it. When he was greeted by the head monk, Renkotsu declared that the temple would be of service to the Shichinintai. He then killed all the temple's inhabitants and wore the head monk's outfit. Jakotsu met up with Renkotsu at the temple to report to him of Mukotsu's death and to discuss about why they were revived by Naraku. Renkotsu ordered Jakotsu to leave in order to kill Kōga and had Ginkotsu fight Inuyasha. When Ginkotsu battled Inuyasha, Shippō and Kirara left Inuyasha to protect their unconscious friends who were afflicted by Mukotsu's poison. They arrived at Renkotsu's temple. Renkotsu greeted them while posing as a kind monk. Soon after going inside the temple, Kagome had awoken and saw the Shikon Jewel shard that was in Renkotsu's neck. She was unable to tell Shippō due to the poison making it difficult for her to talk. Renkotsu used incense that caused Kagome and the others to fall asleep. He decided to keep them alive in order to maintain his monk facade for when Inuyasha would find him. Inuyasha managed to defeat Ginkotsu and found the temple where his friends were. He arrived just as Renkotsu finished burying the bodies of the dead monks. This allowed Renkotsu to mask his scent of graveyard soil and corpses. Renkotsu managed to gain Inuyasha's trust and used it as an opportunity to learn more about Naraku from him. His efforts were soon interrupted, however, when Ginkotsu attacked the temple. While Inuyasha left to fight, Renkotsu stole Kagome's jewel shards and set the temple on fire, having deemed them no longer useful. Renkotsu then revealed his true identity to Inuyasha once the latter could smell the temple burning. Myōga arrived at the temple and managed to awaken Shippō by sucking some of his blood. Shippō immediately panicked once he saw that the temple was on fire. He attempted to put it out with his Smashing Top attack, but it inadvertently caused the flames to spread as a result. He and Kirara did everything they could to keep the burning debris from falling on the others. Inuyasha went back inside the temple after he defeated Ginkotsu. He managed to stop the fire by destroying the temple with the Kaze no Kizu. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, the temple is first shown after Renkotsu has already killed the monks. *The scene when Shōji and his master approach the temple after running away from seeing Kyōkotsu is not in the manga. *Inuyasha does not use the Kaze no Kizu to destroy the temple in the manga. Instead, he and the others abandon it while it is on fire. References es:Templo de Renkotsu Category:Locations